


Opportunity (And the Time It Didn't Knock)

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hikago kink meme (<a href="http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/6862.html">located here</a>).</p><p>Requests: Isumi/Waya. "I can't believe I missed that!"/Isumi walks in on Waya masturbating + kifu paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity (And the Time It Didn't Knock)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Waya shoves his fingers a little further into his ass and groans as he starts to feel his balls tighten. His cock is so hard and wet and the room is hot with his panted breaths and there's a thin sheen of sweat all over his body.

Suddenly, there's a burst of cool air that washes over him that hardens his nipples and cools the sweat enough to make him shiver and the whole thing just draws his come from him in one long spurt that traces down his abdomen before being joined by the last few drops that he milks from himself.

And then he looks up and covers himself with the nearest thing at hand which happens to be the kifu he'd just filled out of his last game against Hikaru. "Isumi!"

And Isumi is slack-jawed as he drops his bag and takes in the sight of Waya spread wide on the floor of their shared apartment. "Waya!"

Waya clutches the kifu closer to his body. "My room is really hot right now! And you were supposed to be gone for longer."

Isumi walks toward Waya and drops to his knees by the younger man's side. "I think your room was only hot because you were in it." And he pushes Waya down and kisses him with way more tongue than Waya had ever imagined and rubs Waya's cum onto his hard nipples and through his pubic hair and brings his hand down to Waya's ass and slips his thumb inside Waya's anus and just presses while his other fingers spread Waya's ass cheeks wide.

Waya's cock, still coming down from his last cum, spasms again. And Isumi closes his mouth around the end of Waya's cock and sucks him for a moment before pulling off with a pop and licking his lips. "If you were trying to seduce me, this works better than coming on your kifu."

"But!" Waya looks from Isumi's face to the crumpled kifu paper that has acquired one small dot of pearly white cum on it. "I can't believe I missed that!"

"Missed what?"

"This move!" Waya points to the cum. "I resigned at this point, but if I'd played here, I could have gained back this whole corner! I'm an idiot."

Isumi cleared his throat. "You could have told me you wanted to have sex with me before you even moved in. You *are* an idiot."

Waya pouted. "I didn't realize it at first, okay?"

"Just as long as you know it now."

Stretching lazily back on the floor, Waya brought his hands up to rest on his stomach and made a face at the mess there. "Yuck. I need a shower." He looked back at Isumi. "Want to conserve water with me?"

Isumi laughed. "The only thing that got dirty on me were my hands. You go and conserve your cum. You've got a lot to learn."

Waya shivered even though there was no new breeze. "Want you to show me everything."

"That might take a while," Isumi said as he slapped at Waya's hip. "Go clean up. You stink of sex."

Laughing, Waya sat up. "Good things take time! So I'll be in the shower a while. Join me if you get bored!"

Isumi bit his lip as he watched the muscles in Waya's ass as the other man walked away. "So glad that shidougo session got cancelled," he muttered under his breath and wondered if the shower would be such a bad idea.


End file.
